northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Warrior Chrono Fighters
Time Warrior Chrono Fighters (時の戦士クロノファイターズ Toki no Senshi Kurono Faitāzu) is the twenty-fifth Fantasy Hero Legion Series and first FHL series under Neo-Hyper Squad Era produced by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Naoko Satsumi for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and FHL Partners, Inc thru the cooperation of Haruka Moritsuki Productions. Trademarks on the title were filed by FHL Partners, GP-NET and Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions on November 26, 2018. Created and directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and written by Erika Matsushima, this series premiered on May 27, 2019, replacing Goddess of History, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. The series stars Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux as the series' main protagonist. Synopsis A giant company, the Rasputin Corporation, developed a portable device called Paradox Portal, which enables its user to travel through time without using a time machine. It became a huge popular trend for everyone until January 16, 2299, wherein a huge tragedy was happened on December City after majority of Paradox Portal users has been attacked by the monsters who have been created by the said device. Those monsters, called the Paradox Monsters, destroyed and killed almost all the people, resulting into a massive chaos and they went to the present-day 2019 to create a dark world there as ordered by their leader, Heiji Okada. In order to prevent the invasion of the enemies from the future, a child named Hope Moritsuki also went to 2019 to find her ancestor, Haruka Moritsuki, who was destined to be the present-day's heroine. Disguised as Natsumi Kanesaki, Hope explains to Haruka about her destined fate in order to save both the past, present and the future. Characters Chrono Knights Allies Year 2019 *Naeko Moritsuki *Chisato Kuranuki *Shinji Kamata *Ryuga Moritsuki *Erina Nagasaki *Mashiro Mimasaka Year 2299 *Hiroko Moritsuki *Hope Moritsuki/Natsumi Kanesaki *Kazumi Moritsuki *Nobuo Takada *Yuko Ichimichi *Junko Otogiri *Gen Takazato *Rio Miura Villains Rasputin Corporation *Heiji "Rasputin" Okada *Yuya "Trigger" Itagaki *Kojiro " Gatling" Onishi *Maika "Haywire" Nakata *Hatsumi "Revolt" Tomimori *Unnamed mafia members Others *Hazard Arsenal Henshin Device *Chrono Buckler *Chrono Timer ** ** ** ** ** *Chrono Scanner Weapons *Chrono GunSword Vehicles *Chrono Chaser *Chrono MechArmor ** ** ** ** ** Episodes episodes}} The episodes referred here as "Days". The episode titles were formatted into romanized English transliterations and followed by a year. Cast cast of characters}} Cast was confirmed on March 12, 2019. Main cast *Haruka Moritsuki / Chrono Fire (森付 ハルカ / クロノ ファイア Moritsuki Haruka / Kurono Faia); Hiroko Moritsuki (森付 ヒロコ Moritsuki Hiroko); Hazard (ハザード Hazādo); Opening Narration: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network)'' *Natsumi Kanesaki / Hope Moritsuki (兼崎 ナツミ / 森付 ホープ Kanesaki Natsumi / Moritsuki Hōpu): Haruka Masada (正田 春香 Masada Haruka) *Nakatsu Okazaki / Chrono Wind (岡﨑 ナカツ/ クロノウィンド Okazaki Nakatsu / Kurono Uindo): Kosuke Takano (鷹乃 幸祐 Takano Kosuke) *Naoko Kusakabe / Chrono Water (草加部 ナオコ / クロノ ウォーター Kusakabe Naoko / Kurono Uōtā): Tara Kuranuki (倉貫 田良 Kuranuki Tara) *Mitsuki Tozawa / Chrono Earth (砥沢 ミツキ / クロノ アース Tozawa Mitsuki / Kurono Āsu): Hina Furusaki (古関 比奈 Furusaki Hina) *Onari Kusakabe / Chrono Gravity (草加部 オナリ / クロノ グラビティ Kusakabe Onari / Kurono Gurabiti): Jou Hachioka (蜂丘 剰 Hachioka Jō) Supporting cast *Naeko Moritsuki (森付 ナエコ Moritsuki Naeko): Chika Fukugami (福神 智花 Fukugami Chika) *Chisato Kuranuki (蔵貫 智里 Kuranuki Chisato): Rie Kazakiri (風斬 梨絵 Kazakiri Rie) *Shinji Kamata (鎌田 神示 Kamata Shinji): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱史郎 中津 Hamashiro Nakatsu) *Ryuga Moritsuki (森付 リュウガ Moritsuki Ryūga): Yujiro Kamenashi (亀梨 遊二郎 Kamenashi Yūjirō) *Erina Nagasaki (永崎 エリナ Nagasaki Erina): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Mashiro Mimasaka (美作 マシロ Mimasaka Mashiro): Yumiko Mochizuki (望月 有美子 Mochidzuki Yumiko) *Kazumi Moritsuki (森付 カズミ Moritsuki Kazumi): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Nobuo Takada (高田 ノブオ Takada Nobuo): Hiroki Anaira (穴井楽 博樹 Anaira Hiroki) *Yuko Ichimichi (市道 侑子 Ichimichi Yūko): Rika Nishizawa (西澤 梨華 Nishizawa Rika) *Junko Otogiri (音義理 詢子 Otogiri Junko): Tomoko Kanesaki (鐘先 朋子 Kanesaki Tomoko) *Gen Takazato (高里 限 Takazato Gen): Toshiki Matsuzaki (松崎 十色 Matsuzaki Toshiki) *Rio Miura (三浦 リオ Miura Rio): Atsushi Komoda (菰田 懿 Komoda Atsushi) *Heiji Okada / Rasputin (岡田 平時 / ラスプティン Okada Heiji / Rasuputin): Randall John Ziegler (ランダル·ジョン·ジエグラー Randaru Jon Jiegurā) *Yuya Itagaki / Trigger (板垣 ユウヤ/ トリガー Itagaki Yūya / Torigā): Taketo Fukemori (深日森 岳斗 Fukemori Taketo) *Kojiro Onishi / Gatling (王西 工事郎/ ガトリング Ōnishi Kōjirō / Gatoringu): Yasuhiro Koike (鯉池 安廣 Koike Yasuhiro) *Maika Nakata / Haywire (仲田 マイカ / ヘイワイア Nakata Maika / Heiwaia): Kaori Mizuguchi (水口 馨 Mizuguchi Kaori) *Hatsumi Tomimori / Revolt (富森 初美 / レヴォールト Tomimori Hatsumi / Revōruto): Haruka Samezu (鮫津 遥 Samezu Haruka) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Chrono Fire: Anaira Fukuzawa (福沢 アナイラ Fukuzawa Anaira) *Chrono Wind: Sakuya Murahashi (村橋 炸薬 Murahashi Sakuya) *Chrono Water: Kanade Furutoko (古所 かなで Furutoko Kanade) *Chrono Earth: Ryoka Fukuzono (福園 良家 Fukuzono Ryōka) *Chrono Gravity: Katsuhiro Isomura (磯村 克浩 Isomura Katsuhiro) Permanent suit actors *Tatsuhiko Asai (浅生 哲彦 Asai Tatsuhiko) *Junko Nagata (永田 絢子 Nagata Junko) *Makoto Ichimori (市森 摩事 Ichimori Makoto) *Chisato Origata (折形 千里 Origata Chisato) *Makino Usada (氏田 巻野 Usada Makino) *Jouji Hagino (萩野 上司 Hagino Jōji) *Toru Usagi (兎 都潤 Usagi Tōru) *Koichi Furujima (古島 喜一 Furujima Koichi) *Haruna Sugimori (杉森 陽菜 Sugimori Haruna) *Ryoji Natsushima (夏島 量児 Natsushima Ryōji) *Keigo Munakata (棟方 警固 Munakata Keigo) *Gentaro Hashiwara (箸藁 元太朗 Hashiwara Gentarō) *Hiromu Asakura (浅倉 拡 Asakura Hiromu) *Miroki Katsumura (勝村 魅録 Katsumura Miroki) *Tatsumi Kazumiya (数宮 達美 Kazumiya Tatsumi) *Shion Hayamori (速森 紫苑 Hayamori Shion) *Takeshi Nakazato (中里 嶽市 Nakazato Takeshi) *Shun Mochiyama (糯山 竣 Mochiyama Shun) *Hiroko Matsumori (松森 敬子 Matsumori Hiroko) *Mira Yasunori (保則 観等 Yasunori Mira) *Chitose Ashiyama (足山 千歳 Ashiyama Chitose) *Mako Sonoda (園田 真子 Sonoda Mako) *Ryuga Ishikawa (石川 龍翔 Ishikawa Ryūga) *Ranmaru Kamenashi (亀梨 欄丸 Kamenashi Ranmaru) *Fujiko Izanagi (伊邪那岐 藤子 Izanagi Fujiko) *Kiyohiko Iwamura (岩村 輝彦 Iwamura Kiyohiko) *Asumu Kitadai (肩台 アスム Kitadai Asumu) Theme songs Intro theme (主題歌) *『Chrono-Quartz』 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura), Haruka Matsushima (松嶋 陽花 Matsushima Haruka; Creative-Geek Project) **Composition (作曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera), Chikaru Miura (美浦 千歌留 Miura Chikaru; R&N) **Arrangement (編曲): Chikaru Miura (美浦 千歌留 Miura Chikaru; R&N), Haruka Matsushima (松嶋 陽花 Matsushima Haruka; Creative-Geek Project) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. Haruka Moritsuki (森付 ハルカ Moritsuki Haruka; CV: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēshū Raikkuēfura); Faiz Broadcasting Network) Insert songs (挿入歌) Notes *This marks as the most expensive Fantasy Hero Legion Series of today, beating The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana in terms of production and post-production budget. *This was the first Fantasy Hero Legion series to have a time-travel as its main theme unlike its previous FHL series, Monsters In The Sea. **''Atlantic Force'' doesn't count as a time-travel themed series as its story was set in the future. In this case, the story takes place in year 2033-2034. *The series was the second FHL series to run for 40 weeks with a total of 200 episodes. **Just like Makoto Ravine, the series was also divided into story arcs. *This was the first FHL series wherein a main character will have a collaboration with an alternative rock band to perform its opening theme. In this case, Haruka Moritsuki, the series' main protagonist, will perform the OP theme along with Faiz Broadcasting Network. **Coincidentally, Haruka was played by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, who is also the band leader of Faiz Broadcasting Network. *The production outfit, Haruka Moritsuki Productions, was created exclusively in the entire series, with Rykkhofhra as its executive producer. *This marks as Anaira Fukuzawa's second time in an FHL series as a suit actor. *The series was the first FHL series, and first GP-NET series, to use Canon C700 HD cameras for filming the series. But despite of these, this was gained negative feedbacks from the netizens, which FHL Partners stated that they're not running out of budget. Category:Fantasy Hero Legion Series Seasons Category:Fantasy Hero Legion Series Category:GP-NET shows Category:2019 North Chevronian TV series debuts